Dragon Ball : NS
This article is not finished.I will update it whenever I can Dragon Ball : NS standing for New stories , is a continuation of the Dragon Ball series set 4 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z where there was no GT. This article is property Of Raging Blast List of main Characters Good characters *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Krilin *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Tadija Evil characters *Buu *Broly *Janemba *Unkown villains (You will find out their name by reading) List of sagas: *Nephiya Saga *Will be added when the last saga finishes. A new guy that changes everything ! The start of Nephiya Saga 4 years after Kid Buu's death the piece is bring to earth. In that time,Goku,Vegeta and othere Z fighters were seriously training.Goten and Trunks achieved the SSJ2 form and could use SSJ3 but only for several minutes.Gohan also achieved SSJ3 form and could hold it for several hours.One day while Goku and Goten were training Goku sensed an energy coming right at them. Goku:Woow,strong energy is comming right at us,who could it be ? Goten:Vegeta ? Goku:Nope,It's not Vegeta,it is totally different from all energies.Hmmmm..... Goten:Oh,I sense it now,woow Its really strong.Is he good or evil ? Goku:I..I..I don't know,it is hard to see if his Ki is good or evil.But I wanna fight him ! Goten:Whaaat the heck !!! You don't even know who is he ! Goku:I don't know,but he is strong,and coming at us fast,I wanna fight him and enjoy. Goten:Lol,dad,you will allways be the same. Goku:Sure I will. Friend Or Foe ? Goten:Hey,I see him ! Goku:Hmmm,he doesn't look evil to me. Goten:Yeah.He is a human. Goku:But for human to have that strong energy ! Mistery guy approaches... Goku:But,you..you are a kid. Goten:Woow,we're allmost the same age. Mistery child:Yeah,I'm 13.So I guess you are Goku, and you are Goten. Goku and Goten:Yes we are,who are you ? My name is... My name is... He just wants to say his name but he is interrupted as Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan,Krilin,Yamcha,Ciaotzu and Tien fly in.They ask Goku what is happeing and he tells them everything he knows. Goten:So ? What's your name ??? Oh,yeah,well my name is Tadija. Tadija Goten:Tadija ? Tadija(Tai after):Yeah,call me Tai. Goku:You and Goten are almost like twins. Tadija:Yeah,I just have more spiky hair. Goten:What a coincidence. Goku:So,you are a human ? Tai: Yup Krilin,Yamcha,Tien and Ciaotzu:What ! A human to be that strong ! Tai:Well yeah.I am strong. Vegeta:Then,why are you here ? Tai:Oh,I almost forgot about it. Trunks:Spit it out then. Tai:Oh i will,but can we do it while eating,I'm starving ! Vegeta:And why will we have intrests in you. Tai:Oh believe,you will need me. Tadija's story While eating Goten:So,start the story. Tai:The truth is,I am from the parallel universe. Tai starts the story. There is infinity of universes.Every universe has their pair.The pairs are almost the same but there are exeptions,like me.There is no me in your universe.However,my parallel universe is in the pair with you.Me and Bulma studied parallel universes.We finded a conection with your universe,however,we couldn't study it as it is very hard and we didn't had that tecnology.After research with Bulma I goed home.But on the way I heared a voice.I didn't knowed what is it so I ignored it.After 5 seconds I heared : "Tadija,here is King Kai,come here fast ! ".I used Instant transmission and teleported me to King Kai.When I went to him I was surrounded by all Kais.They were all scared.I asked them what is the problem.They telled me : "This universe is gonna be destroyed now".I was like "WHAT !".And they telled me this:"There are many universe,you know that."I answered yeah and they telled me this story:"When all universes were born,there was a lot of evil that wanted just destruction,so the evil used all their energy to make the Nephiya phenomenom.The Nephiya phenomenom is very rare,and very deadly.It goes through the universe untill it found the planet.When it get to the planet,it divide them into 2. The first and only planet it sliced was Vegarth.The Vegath divided into two and sended the 2 planets flying 200 million light years in opposite direction.And guess what,the Earth and Vegeta was Born. Everyone:What,Earth and Vegeta where the same ! Tai:Yeah. Vegeta:That means that Humans and Saiyans were born from the same ancestor. Yeah,now let me continiue the story... Tai continues ...planets flying 200 million light years in opposite direction.And guess what,the Earth and Vegeta was Born.We were scared but since Nephiya phenomenom dissapeared we calmed down." I asked them what is gonna happen then,and they answered me: "The nephiya is gona hit the earth now." Everyone:What ! Tai just continues '' Then they said:Nephiya is maked to split one planet to half which isn't really doing anything to the universe,but when Nephiya hits the already divided planet,the whole universe will colaps."I tried to say something but they just continiued:"There is nothing we can do now,but we will send you to our parallel universe to tell them the story.You have one year as their universe is one year earlier that ours.Find the way to save our pair universe or the balance within universes will interupt and the whole world will be gone ! They sent me to you just before my universe exploded. When I get here I didn't sensed my energy so I realized there is no me at this universe. There wasn't me,right ? Goten:No Vegeta:Why would we believe you ? Tai:You don't need Krilin:I believe him. WHAT SHOULD WEEE DOO ! What to do ! Anyone has an idea ? Goku:Hmmmm I don't know what to do. Uub jus comes uninformed about what happend:Goku,we should train now ! You promised. Goku:Oh,sorry Uub,I will explain you everything. After explanation Uub got an idea. Uub:We should ask the dragon ! Goku:Tai,will that work. Tai:Lol,I don't know,but it is worth to try. Trunks:I will go to mum to get the radar. Goten:Great,some action after all this years ! Searching the Dragon Balls ! Trunks goed to get the radars.He came back with 7 and gave them to Goku,Vegeta,Uub,Tai,Goten,Gohan,Tien and himself.They started searching.Goku and Vegeta started their rival games.Goten found the 1 star DB,Goku and Vegeta found the 4 and 6 star DB in the same time so noone won the competition.Goten found the 5 star DB and Uub found the 2 star.Fastly,Tien found the 3 star DB and Tai found the 7 stared one.They decided to make the wish at Bulma's house Bulma:Wow,record time,3 hours ! Vegeta:Pff,I found the Dragonball one second earlier ! Goku:Relax,Vegeta,we found it in same time.What is wrong with that ? Vegeta:... Bulma:So,what's the wish ? Goten:Ask Shenron to stop Nephiya that will hit the Earth in One year. Bulma:Ok Only way,the special fusion ! Bulma: ARISEEE,SHENRON !!! ''The sky becomes dark and Shenron is called once more. '' '''SHENRON:TELL ME YOUR WISH.' Bulma:Shenron,we want you to destroy Nephiya. SHENRON:YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTER. Bulma:Why SHENRON:I CAN'T DESTROY NEPHIYA,IT'S TOO STRONG. Tai:then what should we do. SHENRON:NEPHIYA IS TO STRONG FOR EVERYONE TO STOP IT. Tai:But there must be a way,everything is possible ! SHENRON:YES,THERE IS A WAY,BUT I DON'T THINK ANYONE CAN DO IT. Tai:MY WHOLE UNIVERSE IS DESTROYED BY NEPHIYA,I WON'T LET THE SAME HAPPENS TO THIS ONE.TELL ME THE WAY SHENRON ! SHENRON:HMPF,OK,I WILL TELL YOU THE WAY.SINCE VEGARTH IS DIVIDED IN EARTH AND VEGETA,THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN STOP IT IS ONE HUMAN AND ONE SAIYAN.WHEN THE CHOSEN HUMAN AND SAIYAN FUSE,THEY WILL HAVE THE ENERGY TO STOP THE NEPHIYA.HOWEVER,THIS ISN'T THE ORDINARY FUSION.YOU MUST FUSE IN SPECIAL WAY.I WILL SHOW IT TO YOU,BUT YOU MUST TELL ME WHO WILL FUSE TO DO IT. Goku:Here,you have Goten and Tadija ! Goten:What,dad,I am a half saiyan not a saiyan,how could... SHENRON:IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU ARE A HALF SAIYAN,THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOUR DAD IS A SAIYAN. Goten:Oh,but.. Goku:There is no but,son,you must save the world,Tai,you agree ? Tai:Well...yeah. SHENRON:ALLRIGHT THEN,I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT,BUT YOU MUST GO WITH ME IN MY WORLD. Tai:How long is it gonna take ? Goten:And will we stay fused for allways ? SHENRON:IT WILL TAKE THE TIME YOU NEED TO MASTER IT,AND YOU CAN STAY FUSED FOR THE TIME YOU WANT,AND YOU CAN UNFUSE WHENEVER YOU WANT. Goten:Phew,well,I agree then ! Tai:Count me in. SHENRON:OK THEN,LET'S GO. Learning the fusion !